Chapter 2: Detour
Two weeks pass after Jimmy's visit to the castle. Each day without hearing anything back only worries Spencer more, and it gets to the point that he hardly leaves his room except to eat, which worries his family. One day finds Jessica, Chase, and DJ standing outside his door, whispering frantically between themselves. Jessica: Why do I have to check on him? You guys are his dads. Chase: Yeah but we're busy and could get called away at any moment. DJ: We're very busy people. Jessica: But you're not busy now! DJ: W-well, you're his favorite maid, so he'll listen to you. Jessica: You're his dads! Suddenly, everyone jumps when a courier loudly interrupts them. Courier: Very important letter for Spencer? Spencer's door swings open and smacks Jessica in the face, causing her to stagger back and clutch her face. Spencer looks at everyone near his door with a confused look on his face. '' '''Spencer': Er...what are you guys doing here? Chase: Uh... Jessica: Your dads wanted me to spe— DJ: We knew your letter had arrived! So we gathered here to see your reaction. Spencer: Wait, is it from Jimmy? The unamused courier hands Spencer an envelope with an official-looking coat of arms on it. '' '''Courier': For Spencer from one “Shepherds HQ.” For your hands only. I'll be on my way. Spencer: Oh man, it's time! The Courier makes himself scarce while Spencer rushes into his room, followed by a curious Chase and DJ and a dizzy Jessica. He snatches a letter opener and tears the envelope open, nearly cutting himself on the way to grabbing the piece of paper neatly folded inside. '' '''Chase': Well? Read it! Spencer: Let's see... “Spencer, I'm sorry I took so long to get this to you, I was needed back at home and couldn't tell you the news right away,” blah blah... He goes quiet as his eyes scan the paper, and Chase and DJ look between each other nervously. Spencer's eyes widen as he reads the next part. Spencer: “And I'm pleased to announce that we have accepted you into the Shepherds!” DJ: Yeah! Chase: See? I told you there was nothing to worry about. Jessica: You did it! DJ: Jessica, your nose is bleeding. Jessica: Oh man, I'm so sorry! Lemme go get cleaned up. Spencer: “This is effective immediately, so make your way to Waydrn castle ASAP. I would like you to meet your new comrades-in-arms. No rush, but the sooner you come, the sooner you can start serving our fair continent.” DJ: Oh, you have to go immediately? Spencer: Well, he did say no rush, so I could probably spend a couple more days here. Chase: That sounds good. Once you leave, you won't be coming back for a while, so we'd like to say goodbye. DJ: Definitely. You should wind down before the stress comes back at you full force. Spencer: Good idea. I'll spend tonight packing, though! DJ: I can't believe our baby is all grown up and joining the Shepherds. Chase: I know, it's like his biggest dream come true. Spencer: I can't wait to tell Mason! Oh, and Kayde and Kodie! Jessica comes back into the room, her wits about her again and a tissue stuffed in her nose. Jessica: I'm so proud of you, Spencer! I can't believe our time as maid and master is coming to an end, though. I'll miss watching you grow up, little guy. Spencer: Oh right, you were mentioned in Jimmy's letter, actually. Jessica: Wait, I was? Spencer: Yeah, let me see if I can find it. Ah, here it is. “If your maid would like to accompany you, she sure can. We can always use more healers, and our current one would like pointers.” Jessica: Oh man, I get to be in the Shepherds too? Okay, I'll do it! DJ: Hey, I think this calls for a celebration, what say you guys? Spencer: Aw, you don't have to... Chase: I can think of no better way to celebrate this than a banquet. It's been a while since we've held one. DJ: So be it! Jessica, tell the chefs to begin preparing a banquet immediately. Jessica: Yes sir! Spencer: ...When did Jessica's nose start bleeding? Chase: Details... Later that night, the royal family and some friends sit at a huge table littered with extravagant food and drink. Halfway through the celebrations, Spencer finds an old friend among the crowd. Spencer: Hey, Mason! Mason: Hm? Oh, hey there. Spencer: Did you hear the news? Mason: Hm, no, but I think I could guess based on this...celebration. Spencer: I got accepted into the Shepherds! Mason: Wow, congratulations. Spencer: Th...wait, you don't sound very excited. Mason: Uh, sorry about that. I just got in from traveling, so I'm bushed. Spencer: That's okay. Hey, can you stop by my room once this is over? I need to ask you something. Mason: You got it. Once the celebrations have wrapped up, “Mason” knocks on Spencer's door after making sure nobody's around. Spencer lets him in and they grab the Fates book before laying it open on his bed. '' '''Spencer': So did you find any spells that could help with what we talked about? Mason: In fact, I did. “Mason” picks up the book and has to resist the urge to sneer at some of the neatly drawn faces inside. '' '''Spencer': Well, don't do it now. Mason: Couldn't if I wanted to. Believe it or not, I'm not strong enough to pull off the spell as I am now. Spencer: What do you mean, as you are now? Mason: Er, I'm out of practice. However, there's an area on the shores of the Sea of Tranquility that will amplify my magic powers enough to perform the spell. Spencer: Hmm...Kayde and Kodie are on the way there. Okay, I have a plan. Kayde and Kodie's birthday is in like, a week. It should take a little less than that to get there, and then we can hopefully perform the spell on or near their birthday. That would be the best birthday present ever! “Mason” nods knowingly. Mason: Yeah, I have a feeling this book will be very enlightening for all of us. A few days later, DJ and Chase see off Spencer, Jessica and “Mason.” DJ: Well, those days went by a little faster than I would have hoped. Chase: Hey, don't worry about it, you still got me. DJ: When I can pry you off your new pegasus, anyway. Chase: Details. Spencer: I'll be sure to visit whenever I can, I promise. Mason: And so will I. DJ: Yeah, why did you decide to re-join the Shepherds, Mason? I've been meaning to ask that. Mason: Eh, I felt like I was out of practice. Need to get back on the grind. Chase: Alright, I guess that makes sense. Jessica: I'll come visit too, not that you care as much about that, heh... DJ: … Jessica: What? Chase: Oh, come here, you. He and DJ grab Jessica into a hug; one that Spencer joins as well, followed by a hesitant “Mason.” Jessica fights to hold back tears as everyone separates from her. '' '''Jessica': Oh. oh... I didn't think you guys cared so much. DJ: You're like family, don't forget that. Chase: And remember to keep yourself and our baby safe, okay? Jessica: Yes sir! With that, the trio set out, not for Waydrn, but for the animal sanctuary Kayde and Kodie live in. It takes a while, but they finally find themselves entering the protected area. '' '''Spencer': Have I ever brought you to visit Kayde and Kodie, Jessica? Jessica: Not that I remember. I know Mason's been here with you, but I always stayed behind at the castle. Spencer: Alright, then you'll get to meet them for the first time. ...Which means you might get hit on. Jessica: What? Mason: Hang on, what's that over there? The commotion that caught “Mason's” eye turns out to be a band of tough looking people approaching the exit to the sanctuary. Spencer's eyes narrow as he sees that some of the thugs are dragging animal corpses along with them. '' '''Spencer': Oh man, poachers, I think. Jessica: Really? We've been out a few days and we're already running into scum? Mason: We're fighting, aren't we? Before Spencer can answer, the poachers approach the trio with nasty grins. '' '''Poacher': You saw nothing, you hear me? Spencer: Nothing except some poachers breaking the law. Poacher: Oh, I can already tell you're going to give us trouble. Thug: The noble types, eh? Spencer: I guess you can say that. The three get weapons ready and the poachers start setting down their pelts to grab their own weapons. '' '''Poacher': You're gonna regret startin' this fight, boy. Thug: Boss, do you think we should be fighting? I don't know if we've lost those... Poacher: We lost 'em, there's no way a couple of dorky kids could keep up with us. Spencer: Kids... Okay you two, let's fight. Mason: Alright, then. Jessica: Let's do it! Spencer: You're not just a healing class? Jessica: Of course not! I have throwing knives too, of course! I'll hang back, get them from afar and heal your injuries. Mason: I'll hang back too. Spencer: Wouldn't it be smarter for you to be up front with me? I can't take all of them on my own. Mason: I guess so. Jessica: This strategy thing is hard. Poacher: Enough prattlin'! This is your last chance. Get lost or we'll move your bodies out of our way. Spencer: We can take you guys. Thug: Hah! This one'll be satisfying to kill. Spencer jumps directly into battle while “Mason” supports him with magic and Jessica throws knives at their opponents from a distance. The thugs that get hit with the knives do significantly worse against Spencer than those she misses, due to having to nurse the wounds caused by the throwing weapons. Any poachers who try to sneak up on Spencer immediately get dispatched by expertly thrown spells from “Mason.” However, things start to go south when the leader of the poachers takes on Spencer directly while his cronies distract Jessica and Mason. His swordplay is just barely on par with Spencer's, but he eventually gains an upper hand. One of the poachers aims his bow at Spencer and lets his arrow fly, puncturing his leg and causing him to stumble to the ground. Spencer: Augh! Poacher: Now I've got you! The leader of the poachers kicks Spencer to the ground and raises his sword to deliver the finishing blow. Before he can bring it down, a flash of brown jumps over Spencer and takes him away, causing his sword to land in the ground near Spencer's face. He struggles to a sitting position to see a giant beast pinning the leader of the poachers to the ground. '' '''Poacher': Wh-what the hell are you? ???: Your worst nightmare! You'll pay for poaching in this sanctuary! The archer who attacked Spencer takes aim at the monster attacking his leader, but before he can let his arrow fly, someone kicks him to the ground from behind. Kodie emerges from the shadows and draws a rusty sword. '' '''Kodie': I don't think I like you trying to attack my brother like that. The beast slashes the poacher's chest before changing back to his human form. Kayde adjusts his mage robes before turning to his friend. Kayde: Hey Spencer! Spencer: Kayde, you saved me. But did you have to cut it so close? Kayde: Heh, it took us a bit to catch up to them. Sorry about that. Spencer: It's okay, as long as you're here. Is your sister here too? Kodie: I'm here!! Sorry, I was dealing with an archer. Now let's get everyone else taken care of. Jessica tends to Spencer's wound while Kayde, Kodie and “Mason” take care of the straggling poachers, Kayde not transforming again, but instead pulling out a tome and slinging spells. Once everyone is cleared out, the trio meet up with the Taguel children in a clearing not too far away. Jessica: Thanks, you two! I don't know what we would have done if you hadn't shown up. Kodie: It's nothing. We're glad you happened to be here, or they might have gotten away from us. Kayde: And...who would you be? Jessica: Oh right, sorry. I'm Jessica, Spencer's most trusted maid. Kayde: Wow...were you throwing knives at those guys back there? Jessica: Sure was! Kayde: Nice. You know, you're really pretty... Jessica: Oh, uh, thank you. Kodie: Kayde, stop it! Kayde: She is! Kodie: Sorry about that, Jessica. He's a bit hopeless when it comes to girls. Jessica: That's okay. I know that feeling. Kodie: I'm Kodie, and the boy who hit on you is Kayde. Jessica: Nice to meet you both! I've heard so much about you from Spencer. Kayde: Good things, I hope. Spencer: Obviously. Anyway, may we get a rest at your house? Visiting is why we came and all, but I'd like to sit down. Kodie: Sure thing. We'll show you the way. Kayde: Thanks for coming, by the way! I assume you came for our birthday, right? Spencer: Of course! Did we make it in time? Kodie: Exactly on time, actually. Today's our birthday! Spencer: Oh, cool! Happy birthday you two! I'm sorry you had to chase out poachers today of all days. Kayde: Don't worry about it. I enjoyed the practice. And mom always rewards us when we fight no good, stinkin' poachers like that. Kodie: She'd reward us anyway, considering what day it is and all. Surviving fifteen years with just mom and one sibling—sometimes two—is quite the accomplishment, after all. Jessica: Sounds like you're a bit stir-crazy. Kodie: I guess you can say that. Spencer: Well, we have good news for you guys. Kayde: Good news like what? Spencer: I came to take you guys somewhere to do something very special. Kodie: This is sounding weird. Spencer: No, it's not, I promise. We're going to give you guys something you've been wanting a very long time. You guys will be able to learn a bit about the Shepherds. Kodie: Really?! Her hand shoots directly to her ear and scratches at it a bit. Kayde: You can do that? Spencer: I have a book in my bags that has all the information you could want. Sort of. Kodie: I'm so down! Where are we going? Spencer: Mason knows the way. Mason: Yep, it'll be a nice shore on the sea-side. Kayde: Hm, I don't think mom will like that. Kodie: That's why we don't tell her. Spencer: We can't just take you away. Kodie: Tell her you're taking us to the capital or something. She won't hear you lying, I'll make sure of it. But enough about that, we're almost home. Spencer: Right, they all have super hearing, so if there's anything you don't want them to hear, you're better off just not saying it. Jessica: Thanks for the warning. Not long afterward, the group arrives at a modest hut. They head inside to find Signele, setting things up at a small dinner table. When she sees everyone, her eyes widen. Signele: Oh, I didn't know there were guests coming over. Why didn't you guys tell me? Kayde: We, uh, kinda didn't know either, heh. Spencer: Yeah, sorry about that, I wanted to surprise Kayde and Kodie. Signele: Okay, well I can let it slide this time. You guys will have to wait a bit longer for your dinner, though. I only set up for three. Spencer: Take all the time you need. I'd hate to be an inconvenience. Signele: And who are you? Jessica: I'm Jessica. I'm Spencer's maid. I've heard a lot about the three of you. Signele: Good to meet you, Jessica. I'm Signele. You've probably heard of me as “that bunny bitch.” Jessica: Oh, not at all! Chase and DJ tell good stories about you too. Signele: Oh, that's a relief. Kayde: Mom, we dispatched some poachers today! Signele: Oh, really? Good job, you guys. Kodie: I did a cool, dramatic thing where I snuck up on an archer and kicked him to the ground. Signele: Nice. Kayde: Well, I tackled a guy to the ground. Kodie: Oh shut up we've all done that. Signele: You're not a Taguel until you've tackled someone to the ground. It's the law. Kayde: Well, I thought I was cool. After sharing a laugh, the group continues discussing the events of the day and those previous, and when Signele makes dinner for Spencer, Jessica and “Mason,” the conversation shifts to them. Signele: So why did you come all the way here? Spencer: Well, you see... Kodie: Wait, hold on! While he tells you that, let me help you out, mom. Signele: What? Kodie: Here, let me just... Kodie moves to her mother and starts rubbing the insides of her ears. Signele: Oh, you're massaging my ears? On your birthday? Kodie: It's the least I could do. You did have to make two nights worth of dinner tonight, after all. Signele: Well, thanks, Kodie. Spencer: Er, anyway, I was going to take them on a trip to the Frar capital for their birthday, since it's been a couple years since they came to visit last. The older Taguel hums as her ears continue to get rubbed and she nods serenely. Signele: Okay, that sounds fun. I'm sure they'll enjoy getting out of the sanctuary a bit. Kodie: So we can go? Signele: Yeah, why not? Kayde: Yay! Signele: Oh yeah, Spencer, did you make it into the Shepherds? Kayde and Kodie have been on the edge of their seats waiting to hear the news. Spencer: Oh, right. I did end up making it in after all. Kodie: Really? Oh, cool!! I'm so excited for you! Spencer: Thanks. Signele: So have you joined or...? Spencer: Jimmy says I can join whenever I like, so I decided to spend some time with Kayde and Kodie before I joined for real. Kayde: Aw, how nice of you. Spencer: Heh, yeah, I guess. Signele: Sounds good. Just remember they're not allowed to join yet. Kodie rolls her eyes, but continues massaging her mother's ears. '' '''Spencer:' I understand. Jessica: Why not? Signele: Don't worry about it. Mason: Best not to pry. Jessica: Right, sorry. Signele: You're being silent this time, Mason. You okay? Mason: I'm fine. Just been tired is all. Signele: Okay, I can understand that. How's your dad doing? Mason: He's been very busy. Running a nation and all. You know how it is. Signele: I guess I do. Kayde: So we should go! Signele: Now? It's a bit late, isn't it? Kayde: Hm, I guess you're right. Signele: Stay here and rest for the night. I'm sure Spencer, Mason and Jessica would appreciate that. Kodie: Yeah, we can wait a few more hours, I think. Signele: Cool, I'll start setting up the extra beds. Jessica: I'll help you! Signele: You don't have to. Jessica: Well, I am a maid and all, so I'm happy to help. Signele: Thanks, Jessica. After a restful night's sleep, the group stands in front of the hut the next day, watching Kayde and Kodie bid farewell to their mom. Signele: You two be safe, alright? And don't get yourselves into too much trouble. I love you both. Kayde and Kodie: We love you too, mom. Kayde: I'll keep Kodie out of trouble. Kodie: And I'll keep Kayde from hitting on too many girls. Signele: Haha, good. I'll see you when you get back. After they say goodbye, they all head off, waiting to speak until they're well out of earshot, which takes a while. '' '''Spencer': So, what's with the rusty old sword, Kodie? Kodie: It's all we have, so it's all I use, aside from the occasional tome Mason brings to us. Spencer: We'll have to get you a sharper one. Kayde: Oh, oh, did you bring Ragnell? Spencer: Of course not, Ragnell's not supposed to be used just any day, you know. It's reserved for special use only. Kayde: Damn. Kodie: ...Okay, so we're out of earshot. Where exactly are we going, now? Before Mason answers, Kodie scratches at her ear and Kayde starts scratching at his nose, both intensely curious. Mason: There's this special place on the shores of the Sea of Tranquility that enhances magic power, and that's where we're going to go. Kodie: Why do we need enhanced magic? Mason: I have a spell that will let you speak to the people inside this book. To illustrate, Spencer grabs the Fates book from his bag. '' '''Kodie': Whoa...what's that? Spencer: It's a log of all the Shepherds that fought against the Grimleal. Your dad's gotta be in here, I know it, and this spell will let us talk directly to him. Kayde: Whoa!! Kodie: No way. Mason: I did find a way. But I can only do it at this one spot. Kayde: Take us there, Mason! Kodie: And what's this place called? Mason: We're going to the Outrealms. > CHAPTER 3: SOMETHING WICKED Current Party *Spencer: Lord. - The sheltered prince of Frar with a yearning to prove himself and know the past. Noble and righteous. (PERSONAL SKILL: Royal Upbringing: If standing on a castle, fort, or throne, grants plus 10 Crit.) *Jessica: Maid - Spencer's dedicated maid who will follow her charge to the ends of the earth and protect him with her life. (PERSONAL SKILL: Miraculous Save: Save supported unit from lethal attack if HP greater than 1. Trigger % = luck stat) *Mason: Sorceror. - A seasoned dark mage from the future who's almost as gullible as he is powerful. (PERSONAL SKILL: Cautious Naivety: Grants Avoid -10, but Crit plus 10 on counterattacks.) *Kayde: Mage. - A naive, hesitant Taguel child who doesn't like to take risks as much as his twin sister does. Expertly switches between beaststones and tomes mid-battle. (PERSONAL SKILL: Thicker Than Water: -5 damage taken when supporting with Kodie or Jayde.) *Kodie: Tactician. - A headstrong, intelligent Taguel child with a rebellious streak and a knack for tactics. (PERSONAL SKILL: Power of Blood: plus 5 damage dealt if supporting with Kayde or Jayde.) Information *This chapter was originally posted to the Total Drama Writers' Forum here . Category:Chapters Category:Story